Follow You Down
by eck
Summary: Legolas thought it was over...then he realized it had just begun... A/U
1. The Meeting

# Author's note: I started this about a year ago when the first movie came out…recently I dug it out and started working on it again. Here's the 1st chapter abouts and if it gets a good response, it will be continued.Note: the first part maybe REALLY confusing but I will hopefully clear everything up in coming chapters. Criticism welcome…THIS IS SEMI AU…THERE WAS A FELLOWSHIP AND THERE WAS A RING BUT I CHANGED A COUPLE OF EVENTS…so don't freak out.And yes, there will be Legolas in this story, in fact he has a main part! Whew…that was a loooong author's note.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue or I might have to pay you in cheerios….right…owell…

_Sad will be the winds from the west_

_What is nothing cannot be less_

_The race of men shall be split_

_What is broken cannot be knit_

_Four will restore and unite_

_Bringing back the light_

_Three sent to always protect_

_By their life or by death_

_Two of the three will fall_

_Sent as heroes to Mandos' hall_

_The last will persevere alone_

_In a world of stone_

_The one sent to save earth_

_By his life and birth_

_Will pay the final price_

_In the rite of sacrifice_

_The last will be left alone_

_Until the bird's tone_

_--Ancient Prophecy of the Elves_

__

The steady pound of hoof beats approaching the bridge was interrupted the loud drone of the rain.

Mud had splayed up and down the tall horse's legs and his heavy breathing was frothing from his mouth from the exertion it was being put under.As it approached the bridge, the horse stumbled slightly but gained its feet without tumbling its rider.

The rider had a pointed hat that towered over his head and wide brims that kept the rain from his eyes.Soft brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail that hung down his blue robes.One hand clutched fiercely to the reins while the other held a staff made of rich mahogany.

The bridge groaned as he clattered across it.

He had barely reached the other side when an arrow whizzed pass his ear.Pulling the horse to an abrupt halt, he raised the hand holding the reins. "Peace, I am Telpefirith, the king bid me to come!"He shouted over the rain.

The horse whinnied in the silence that followed his words.

There was the soft rustling of branches as a slim, blonde elf dropped to the forest floor and rushed towards the man."Telpefirith!My father eagerly awaits your arrival," the elf faltered, "he…he fears time is growing closer when the kingdom of Alundor must flee across the sea to the West."He motioned down the roads."Come, I have my horse tied up there away.I will guide you to the palace."

Telpefirith nodded."And how is your mother, Navindo?"

"Worried, she knows of the…the prophecy and is distraught over Nildelain.She knows he cannot leave with us no matter what." Navindo untied his horse and swiftly mounted. "That is why you came, is it not?Father sent for you because of Nildelain.He does not know what do with him."

"None of us really do.It is not like we have received training in this area.I will do the best I can," Telpefirith reassured, yet his eyes belied the strong words.

Navindo nodded and started off down the trail, ducking his head against the rain."That is all that we may ask of you."

Telpefirith urged his horse faster."All I know is that we must make great haste to hide him. If he truly is the one…I do not know what will happen if Sauron finds out about him."

They rounded a corner and the brilliant white buildings of the Elven city came into view.Tall towers stretched up towards the sky and beyond, shining in the rain.Flowers trailed across serene walkways and waterfalls fell down black rocks.

Telpefirith smiled. "Alundor is truly the most beautiful elven kingdom in Middle Earth. Whenever I come here, I find myself refreshed.Even with the urgent business that pursues me."

"Soon, we will all have departed and this land will be no more," the young elf shook his head sadly, "come…they are this way," Navindo turned his horse down a path that led straight to the tallest building.

Elven servants bowed as they passed, murmuring greetings in Elvish to the young prince and the wizard. Telpefirith was well-known in Alundor, his deep friendship with the king was the subject of many songs and poems.

Navindo halted at the wide steps and hurriedly dismounted.His cape flapped up behind him."Hurry!"

Telpefirith quickly walked after him.

The large door swung open and an older elf descended the steps dressed in royal garments. His eyes locked on the wizard's wet robes and he outstretched his arms to reach for Telpefirith."My old friend, you have come at last!"

The wizard bowed slightly at the waist in respect before allowing the taller man to wrap him in a hug."Greeting to you, King Barithel. I wish it were in more pleasant times, however."

"Indeed, but sometimes pleasant is not the way life will be."Barithel stepped back and motioned him to come inside."Come out of the rain and I'll see what the cook can scrounge up for you and then we can see to Nildelain." 

Telpefirith allowed the king to guide him inside the airy palace."I would prefer to see him now, I fear the time grows short and Saruman is coming nearer to this kingdom."

Barithel spat on the ground."That wizard is nothing but trouble.I can feel it whenever he is near, evil emanates from him." 

"I sense this also, my friend," Telpefirith agreed.

The king sighed."Will you follow me?Nildelain is sleeping as of now."A weary smile crossed the elf king's face."When he is awake, he is a little bundle of energy."He motioned to Navindo and turned into a side hallway.

The nursery was quiet.Paintings of Elven history adorned the walls and soft carpets covered the floor.Pushed against one of the corners was a small bed and in the bed was a lithe figure dressed in royal blue.

Telpefirith gestured towards him."That is he?"

"Yes."

Walking across the room, Telpefirith laid a gentle hand on the blonde head.A shock of electricity ran though the wizard and he jerked his hand quickly back."Yes, it is he."

"I know of this…but somehow I had hoped… You will take him?"

"Of course.He will be safe until the day that Middle Earth calls for him.But we must leave quickly."

"I have horses waiting for you.We will do everything we can to help you."The elf king bowed his head.

Telpefirith turned back to the young elf."Nildelain! Awaken!"

Nildelain stirred, yawning.Wide blue eyes opened and he stared at his father."What is happing?"

Barithel sat down next to the small child."My son, you must go with this man.His name is Telpefirith…he will protect you."

Nildelain looked troubled."I wish to stay here."

"No! No, you must go with him.Please…" The king's eyes filled with tears."We will meet again."

The elf child nodded numbly."I will go."

Telpefirith stepped forward and knelt down to eye level with the young prince."We must leave hurriedly. Pack what you can carry."He rose and turned to the king. "I will ready the mounts."


	2. The Flight

Disclaimer: I own Telpefirith and Barithel and that's about it. Everything else is Tolkien's.

The Flight

The rain had abated somewhat as the king escorted his son down to where the wizard was waiting.

Barithel, himself, swung his son on the horse in front of Telpefirith."May Elbereth shine his face on you."

"And you likewise."Telpefirith kicked the horse's sides and rode from the fair Elven city. With one arm, he held child to his chest.

They had gone several miles when Telpefirth first heard the grunts of the orcs.Bending low in the saddle, he urged the swift horse faster.

The rain increased and a clap of thunder echoed through the trees.

Nidelain whimpered and cowered beneath the wizard, watching through half-closed eyes as the scenery whizzed pass.

All of a sudden, there was a thunder of hoof beats and all nine of the Nazgúl broke from the trees right ahead of them, forming a line to block the horse and rider's path.

Telpefirith desperately tried to turn his horse to the side but the Nazgúl quickly sprang into his path.

A metal hand cocked in the wizard's direction."Give us the prince," it hissed vehemently.

"No," Telpefirith raised his staff."Leave this place!"

If it was possible, the black rider chuckled."You command us? A wizard barely thirty years old?"The words were spit out with _s_'s sharply accented.

Nidelain gnawed on his lower lip.

Telpefirth paused and raised his staff into the sky."By the power vested in me by the Valar, I command you to leave this place!May the flame of stars blind your eyes from all that is good and noble!"

A blue flame burst from the staff and bathed the surrounding area in an eerie blue light that seemed to pierce the Nazgúl themselves.

A shriek came from the empty hoods and the black riders turned their horses away from the source of their discomfort, quickly riding away into the darkening forest.

Sighing in relief, Telpefirith lowered his staff and clumsily patted the small elf child's quivering head."They have left now," he soothed.

"Have they?" asked a sharp voice from behind them."I think not."

Telpefirith stiffened.Immediately recognizing the voice."What…" he swallowed hard, "what are you doing here?"

A deep laughed rumbled."Looking after my interests."

Telpefirith wheeled his horse around to face the figure clothed in white."You have come to help us, Saruman?Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Saruman shook his head."You were the only one, Telpefirith.The only one whoever saw through my disguise. Not even Gandalf has ever guessed I'm anything but pure." He chuckled and took a step towards the horse."I see the potential in you! You're training is only half-through and you already are more powerful then wizards that our hundreds of years your senior. Instead of you fighting against me, we could join forces. We would be unstoppable with our combined powers.Together we could conquer and rule Middle Earth…just hand over the Elven prince."

The clouds broke loose and torrents of rain gushed down.

Telpefirith bowed his head and stared at the shaking child, who was burying his face his robes."I cannot," he whispered.

"You cannot?"

Telpefirith raised his voice and his head."I will not.I took an oath when I first came under your wing and I do not intend to break it."

Saruman nodded."It as I thought."Raising his eyes to the clouds, he began to speak loudly in the Elven language.

The horse whinnied and skittered backward, recognizing the absolute evil in the chanted words.

Telpefirith murmured softly in Elvish.He knew that he could not directly attack the mighty wizard but he would try to protect him and his precious charge.Middle Earth depended on it.

A green bolt flashed towards Telpefirth and Nidelain

Fortunately, the shield Telpefirith had thrown up held; but still some of the power leaked through, most of it onto the wizard.

Crying out in pain, he fell from the horse and to the muddy ground.Twisting his body, he managed to break Nidelain's fall.Telpefirith felt something inside tear and he cried out in pain.Rain pattered on his face and washed away the blood that was dribbling out of his mouth.

Nidelain let out a sharp cry as Saruman's arms grabbed him from Telpefirith's grasp and into the air.

Summoning the last of his energy, the young wizard called out an ancient Elven spell in a last ditch effort to save his young charge's life.

Saruman let out a sharp gasp and dropped the young prince.

The prince scurried on his hands and knees towards Telpefirith, fear clearly written on his face.

Stretching out his staff, Saruman attempted to pull him back with green electricity that shot from the end.

Then something amazing happened.

Nidelain turned and instinctively held up one hand to block the fast incoming energy.Instead of passing right through his hand, the energy seemed to bounce back and be joined by blue electricity.

The force of the combined electricity knocked Saruman from his feet and through him back into a tree. Another bolt of energy sent him stumbling back the way he had come.

Nidelain watched him go before turning to Telpefirith. "He's gone," he whispered softly."You can get up now."

The wizard pushed himself to his feet. Blood matted the front and back of his robes.He coughed weakly."Come, Prince Nidelain." Telpefirith called to the horse in Elvish. When the horse was standing before him, he swung Nidelain onto the tall back before slowly climbing up himself.

They rode for two hours before Telpefirth collapsed off the horse from weakness caused by the blood loss.

The prince knelt beside him."Are you well?" he asked, his face full of honest concern.

Telpefirith stroked the long blonde hair."I will be."Reaching up, he drew the child against his chest and murmured his final spell.

"May Elbereth save you from harm

And the wiles of the enemies' charms

May protection fall upon you that day

And keep the evil ones at bay

May your mind be erased of your beginning

And only remember what is coming

What cannot be held is better off forgotten

What is lost is better off not sought…"

Telpefirith's voice trailed off."And may the Valar grant all these requests."He looked down at the now sleeping child; and with one last gentle sigh, the young wizard closed his eyes forever.

__


	3. Flight in the Night

((Author's note: YAY! We're finally getting to the good parts! lol.this is AU.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legolas, heck, I'd settle for Aragorn or Eomer. But sadly, it will never be.so it all belongs to NewLine and Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Flight in the Night  
  
Aragorn stared down at the blood spattering his hands. Silently, his mouth moved in shock, trying to form the frantic thoughts speeding through his addled brain. "Wha." he swallowed back the tears.  
  
A strong reached to pull him to his feet and tug him down the hall. "My Lord! We must flee from here! The assassins will be back!"  
  
The king's eyes were deep holes of sorrow. "She's dead, Rhilan."  
  
"I know, my lord," the servant's voice softened. "There is nothing more you can do for her now! We must hurry!"  
  
"No!" Aragorn wrenched his arm away. "I will not leave her!"  
  
"Sire! We must! The land depends on you! If you fall, so does Gondor, itself." Rhilan laid his hand on the trembling arm. "Come with me."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in resignation and slowly followed Rhilan away from the dead body of Arwen, the queen of Gondor. "Where are we going?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Somewhere to be safe."  
  
"Are we staying in Gondor?"  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"To where are you taking me then?"  
  
"Rivendell is the safest place for you now, Sire." Rhilan led him down the winding hallways and pushed open a heavy door that led to the outdoors.  
  
Aragorn shielded his face from the bright sunlight. "Who killed her?" he murmured, almost to himself.  
  
"Do you have your sword, King Aragorn?" he asked as one of the guards led his horse up to him.  
  
"The sword that was reforged? It never leaves me." Aragorn had a faraway look in his eyes that scared his servants and guards alike. None of them had ever seen the king in this state.  
  
Berthian, one of the older, more trusted servants, turned to the others. "He's in no condition to ride," he whispered. "We must hide him somehow in the city."  
  
"But where?" Rhilan twisted around. "We know not who to trust."  
  
"Take him to the house of Netokras. He will hide him until we can move him elsewhere." Berthian glanced at the king.  
  
It didn't seem like Aragorn had heard a word that they were saying. He was staring into space with a lost look.  
  
Rhilan nodded in agreement. "Your Majesty? Come with me, we are going to Netokras' house."  
  
Aragorn glanced at him as if he was in a dream. "Netokras? I have not seen him in a long awhile, not since Arwen's party." A sob escaped his parched throat. "She's dead, Rhilan."  
  
"I know, Sire, I know. Come quickly."  
  
A servant ran up holding a black woolen cloak. "The king will be easily recognized. This may disguise him slightly." The servant shrugged. "At least it will help."  
  
Rhilan nodded his thanks and grabbed the cloak from the servant. "Put this on and be sure to pull the hood over your face."  
  
Slowly, Aragorn put on the cloak and followed him across the courtyard. Every step seemed forced and he stumbled more than once. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly, sounding very much like a lost little boy.  
  
"Netokras, Sire," Rhilan said patiently.  
  
Aragorn stopped. "No! I can't go to his house! I must stay here! Rhilan, I must look for her! I have to go find Arwen. I cannot find her! She may be hurt!" He turned towards the palace, intending to run back to his queen.  
  
Rhilan dove forward and caught the king about the waist. "She's dead, Aragorn!" he murmured, dropping all formality.  
  
Aragorn tried to break free, pitifully calling out his beloved's name and reaching towards the castle.  
  
Rhilan soothed the distraught young man as best as he could, "I wish she was not dead, but she is; and neither I nor you can change that. We must hurry now or you will be killed too!"  
  
Going completely limp, Aragorn's tears ran freely down his face, making tracks in his dirty face. "Then I wish to die as well. I will stay here and die with her. I belong with her. Please." He looked pleadingly up at Rhilan.  
  
"No, Aragorn.your kingdom needs you. You must not think of only yourself! Come quickly!" Rhilan tugged on his arm again.  
  
Slowly, the young king nodded and casted one last look at the place where Arwen had died. With heavy steps, Aragorn turned from his home and followed Rhilan from the courtyard.  
  
On the way, Rhilan pulled aside one of the many servants clustered around. "Send a message to Prince Legolas. Tell him what has happened. King Aragorn could use a good friend at the moment."  
  
The servant nodded and darted from the courtyard.  
  
Aragorn leaned heavily on his friend. "I want Legolas," he whispered quietly. "He shall help me find Arwen."  
  
"I sent for him, Majesty. He will be here within the week." Rhilan decided against correcting the King about Arwen again.  
  
Smiling dreamily, Aragorn nodded in pleasure. "Good. Legolas always helps me. He will not fail me this time. He will find Arwen for me. I know he will. Do not you agree, Rhilan?"  
  
Rhilan dropped his gaze to avoid the King's. "Arwen has gone where no mortal or immortal can follow, my Lord. Not even Legolas, though I am sure he would gladly find her if it was in his powers to do so."  
  
Aragorn nodded again. "She is dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who killed her?"  
  
"We do not know; but we will find them and bring them to justice. You may count on that."  
  
"Legolas will help."  
  
"I am positive he shall."  
  
Aragorn glanced around the deserted streets they were hurrying through. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"They probably heard the news of what happened. They are in mourning for your loss and Queen Arwen's death."  
  
Aragorn bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "What is our next move of action?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
  
Rhilan stared at him in amazement. Gone was the grieving young man and in his place was the king of men, ready to defend his kingdom. "I-uh." he stumbled to a halt, unsure of what to say.  
  
Suddenly an arrow whizzed by their heads, thudding into the wooden house behind them.  
  
Rhilan cursed and threw the king onto the ground, covering him with his own body. Then he drew his sword. "Who is there?" he screamed into the shadows of the streets.  
  
Aragorn bucked him off, drawing his own sword. "I can defend myself." His eyes were gleaming in the starlight.  
  
Another arrow flew by, making Aragorn dodge a few steps.  
  
"I want you to run, I will cover you," Rhilan was drawing out his bow and fitting it with an arrow.  
  
"I told you, I can defend myself!"  
  
"Aragorn! This is not time to debate your worthiness in battle. I know you can, but you are important to the kingdom. Obey me!" He gave the stunned royal a little shove as he continued to scan the streets with his sharp eyes. "When I say go, make for the corner and then go to the home of Netokras. I will meet you there."  
  
Aragorn nodded numbly. "Be careful, my friend."  
  
Rhilan spared a small smile at the young king. "On the count of three, one. two.three.NOW!"  
  
Before he could even register his movement, Aragorn was running across the cobblestones. His shoulder blades burned in the anticipation of an arrow slamming into them at any moment. Behind him, he could hear the curses of his would be assassin and then Rhilan's bow singing loudly in the night air.  
  
And Aragorn kept running.  
  
  
  
((a bit of shameless plugging.check out my other story Corner of my Eye!!!)) 


	4. A Warning

Disclaimer: His. Not mine. Don't sue.

Legolas fidgeted as his father seemed to drone on and on.  The royal robes he wore were heavy and extremely warm.  

Ahead of him, his older brother, Levagion, stood preparing to take his place as the next king of Greenwood.

The youngest prince of Greenwood knew he should be excited for his brother at this regal occasion, yet something was unsettling him.  It was a nagging worry in the back of his mind that he could not ignore.

Tharundil finished his speech with a flourish and the gathered elves broke into loud cheers and applause.

Legolas clapped along with the rest, but his eyes were distant and worried.  A haunted feeling was in his heart and it was going stronger by the minute.  He could no longer ignore it.

As everyone began to file out of the amphitheater, Legolas turned and slipped through one of the open windows and into the long field of grass behind the amphitheater.  Sliding down to sit resting against the smooth stone, he dropped his head into his hands.

The breeze gently lifted his blonde hair, tossing it about.  In the distance, the sound of merry-making could be heard, intermingled with the gentle rushing of a pristine waterfall.  

He lifted his head to look past the rolling green hills and trees, towards Gondor.  His mind settled on that name as the edgy feeling became more intense.  There was something wrong in Gondor.  He could feel it in his bones.

"Ai, Elbereth," he murmured. "Keep Aragorn safe."

Raising gracefully to his feet, he strode in the direction of the party. Legolas could do nothing about Gondor now. It was time for him to congratulate his brother on being crowned the new king.

Gondor was burning.  Smoke and flames were rising from the once quaint little houses and into the early dawn sky.

Men, women, and children were fleeing on foot, clutching whatever belongings they had managed to salvage before they were forced from their homes.

Some of the more cool-headed men were trying to form a bucket brigade to douse the infernos.  But it did no good.  There were not enough buckets to even make a dent in the fiery hell they found themselves trapped in.

Chaos was everywhere.  Mothers were calling for children that had been lost in the melee. Children were crying for their parents whom they had been separated from. Fathers stood staring grim-faced as all they had worked for disappeared into the sunrise, never to return.

One of the members of Gondor's Royal Guard stood resolutely in front of the palace, sword in hand.  Somehow it had escaped the fire, but that did not stop looters from trying to take advantage of the chaos.

No one seemed to know where the king was.  Some said he had fled to the country-side when the fire had fist come. Others claimed he was still in the city, hiding. Even others still, murmured that he had been murdered along with the queen.

Forty miles away, a young man was galloping furiously on a beautiful brown horse across the rough terrain. His horse was obviously nearing the point of collapse, but still he pushed onwards.

Behind him, one could still see the smoke rising from Gondor and smell the soot and ash.  The sky had long since become dark with it.

His dark cloak flapped behind him and his young face was set with determination. Rhilan had commanded him to fetch the Prince Legolas and deliver him safely to the king's side.

Other messengers had been sent to Rohan, Rivendell, and Ithillen.  The all had the same task. Bring back help for Gondor.  The race of men was once again under attack.

So he rode, until the sun once again set in the west.  His pace did not lessen as the stars begin to shine, nor as once again the sun shone down on Middle earth. He had a journey to complete.


End file.
